The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the unnamed seedling SR89.013 (not patented) (seed parent) with xe2x80x98Black Magicxe2x80x99 (not patented) (pollen parent). The female parent (pink, hybrid T, very productive) has passed its good characteristicof growth, but differs clearly from the present invention by color and flower shape. The male parent is a darker red then xe2x80x98Selironxe2x80x99 with glossy foliage. This crossing was carried out in a greenhouse in De Kwakel.
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new Hybrid-T type rose with a good presentation and budshape in different colors. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are:
1) A very large flower and flowerbud.
2) The warm red color of the flower.
3) Rapid growth of the plant.
4) Long flower stems.
5) Suitability for growing in many different areas.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using xe2x80x98Natal Briarxe2x80x99 (not patented) as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.